Current medication dispensing devices, such as the devices described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,963,201 (Willoughby et al.), address many of the issues associated with medication adherence or medication compliance, which refers to the act of taking medications in a prescribed dosage, during a prescribed window of time at prescribed intervals. However, current devices still do not address many needs of the industry, particularly with respect to patient privacy issues. The present invention addresses this need.